


7. Be With Other People

by GideonGraystairs



Series: 146 Things To Do Besides Self-Harm [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood-centric, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, Family Feels, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonGraystairs/pseuds/GideonGraystairs
Summary: What do you have if not the people who love you?This is a series of unrelated drabbles, meaning they can all be read separate.





	7. Be With Other People

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [Tumblr](http://raphaelsantiago.co.vu).

He can hear them, downstairs in the living room watching some show he’s never cared enough about to learn the name of. They’re laughing and happy and he wants to go down there, to be a part of the joy and the love and at least try to get away from the constant whispers of  _do it, just once, no one will notice, no one will_ _ **CARE**_. He doesn’t want to ruin it, though, to bring down the mood like he always does or make them feel like they need to direct it right at him. He doesn’t want to take it from them, he just wants to bask in it with them.

Magnus laughs, bright and suprised, and Isabelle joins in with a satisfied giggle and yeah, that’s what does it. Alec takes a deep breath, tells the stupid voice in his head to shut up already because they do  ** _CARE_** , they care so much it hurts sometimes, and then suddenly he’s standing in the living room doorway, looking in on a happy scene that feels almost out of place in his life. He’s about to back away, his mind screaming  _abort! abort!_ when his sister looks up from where she’s laying in Simon’s lap.

There’s a moment where neither does a thing, where she looks at him and he at her and an entire novel of conversation passes in silence between them. _I’m scared,_ he tells her,  _I’m going to ruin it_.

 _You won’t_ , she replies.  _We’re a family, we look out for each other_. And then she’s smiling brightly, gesturing with painted red nails for him to come take a seat beside Magnus, who’s sprawled out on the floor at Simon’s feet. Simon looks up, drawn by her nearly smacking him in the face, and he grins, too, eyes bright and welcoming as he lifts a hand of his own in a wave.

“Come join us,” he calls out as Magnus grins over at him. Alec manages a small smile back. He takes a deep breath.

“What are we watching?”


End file.
